


Comfort

by SowenElf



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SowenElf/pseuds/SowenElf
Summary: After learning of her father's death, Elizabeth seeks comfort from the only person she knows can make her hurt subside: Will Turner. AWE In-between.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Comfort

A/N: You can connect this to my other fic "Hurting" if you'd like – though I wrote it not really intending to connect the two, so you could just pretend only parts of that happened I suppose. This fic assumed that Will and Elizabeth are still slightly at odds with one another, especially after the "How can I trust you" conversation.

…

**Comfort**

Ushering her away from the crew's eyes, sympathetic though they were, Will pulled the sobbing young woman into the lower part of the ship past the crates and barrels and ended up in the Captain's quarters. Pulling one hand away he closed and locked the door.

Able to understand only a few of the phrases she cried into his shirt, he whispered condolences and words of comfort as he rocked her back and forth while gently rubbing her back. Eventually, she began to settle down, heaving a shuddering sigh as she pulled from his embrace. She angrily wiped at her cheeks before moving toward the large window at the far end of the room.

The small boat's lights could still be seen in the distance, though the passengers and wooden rafts themselves could not be discerned.

"It's not fair, Will."

"I know, Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

The young man kept his distance, not knowing if she still needed or wanted the comfort that he offered.  _ 'I know she doesn't love Jack, but that doesn't really mean she still loves  _ **_me_ ** _.'  _ Folding his arms over his chest he regarded his frail fiancée. Knowing that his mention of her looking frail would likely earn him several new bruises to add to his old ones, so he kept that thought to himself.

She moved suddenly, lifting a large glass vase into her hands and hurtling it across the room with a scream. Glass skittered across the floor as she tried to choke back her sobs, her anger vented on the destroyed treasure.

"You don't have to run or hide from me, Elizabeth. I would gladly comfort you if you would let me."

At Will's offer, she broke once more and sunk to her knees covering her face with her hands. Maneuvering around the glass he scooped her up and into his arms. Settling on the edge of the comfortable bed and placing her on his lap he cocooned her against his chest. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and cried until she ran out of tears.

A half-hour later, with his leg half asleep and his back aching, he assumed that she had cried herself into slumber. Loosening his hold and pulling back he looked down and spotted her half-lidded gaze, feeling her reflexively cling to him in response to his movement. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled her back against his chest, willing to endure years of backaches if she would just dry her tears on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

His voice was like a boom in her ear as it lay pressed against his warm chest. She nodded mutely and stood, swaying for a moment as the man beside her set a strong hand to the small of her back in an effort to ground her stance.

"I'm fine," sniffle. "I'll – I'm fine." Will laughed low in his throat. Confused, she looked down at his smiling face, his posture relaxed and open on the edge of the ornate large bed.

"Still hiding from me, love? I know you far too well, Elizabeth Swann."

The admission made her roll her eyes, though a faint smile crossed her lips. There was still a sad, haunted look in her eyes that Will longed to banish.

"I think I know what would make this heartache...easier to handle." Standing and stretching his aching muscles, Elizabeth's curious eyes followed him as he made his way across the room to the bureau. Lifting up a large bottle of rum and popping the cork she laughed, though it sounded half like a sob, casting her eyes to her folded hands.

Taking a gulp before passing it over, he flopped back down onto the coverlet. The burn in his throat was familiar, after all, rum was one of the only commodities that the Peal sailed with fully stocked. Elizabeth stared at the bottle for a moment before bringing it up to her lips and taking a hearty swig.

An hour later the two of them sat on the floor with their backs against the bed, an empty bottle tossed away from them as Elizabeth popped the cork from another. The small burp that rose from her throat made her giggle, Will's deeper laugh following.

"D' ya think Jack will be ter'bly upset that we drank *hic* all his rum?" Her head fell to his shoulder, this time not in need of comfort but to make the room stop spinning.

"I think he'll...understand. Circ'stances and all."

She couldn't help but laugh at the slur in his voice, another hiccup escaping as Will looked over at her. "Whot?"

"I've nev'r seen you intox...intoxi...drunk before, Will."

"Well, Miss. Swann, I've tried to keep m'self a gentlem'n in your eyes."

For the first time in days, the two of them shared a moment, albeit an intoxicated one, without regret or guilt. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek, her reaction to lean into his touch.  _ 'It's been far too long since he's touched me.' _

"You're beautiful 'Liz'beth." His thumb brushed across her lower lip causing warmth to brew in her stomach at the contact.

"I don't d'serve you William Turner." Breaking their gaze she stared at the bottle in her lap, her fingers tracing the contours of the glass.

A frown marred his features as he gently grabbed her chin, turning her back to face him. "You are a better person than you give yours'lf credit for, 'Liz'beth." The pleading look in his eyes bared his true feelings and conveyed the hurt he was still feeling for her betrayal with Jack as well as the desire to take back his words about not trusting her.

Her reaction surprised them both, leaning forward and pressing her mouth to his. Quick to respond he wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her against him as she sighed into his lips. Spotting the opportune moment to deepen their kiss, his tongue invaded as his free hand tangled into her hair at the back of her neck.

Pulling away for a moment, the breaking of their lips causing Will to groan, she lifted her unsteady body up and tossed a knee over his legs to straddle his waist. Both of his hands fell immediately to her hips and pulled her flush as he leaned in and commandeered her mouth.

It had been weeks since he'd felt her lips against his and his body's immediate reaction was pressing insistently against his trousers. Sliding up from her hips along her sides, one hand flattened against the small of her back as the other dove into her hair, the braid at the back catching on his fingertips. They broke for oxygen and stilled, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing.

With lips brushing as they inhaled, she squeezed her eyes closed until lights flashed behind the closed lids. Every time they'd gotten this far, which she could count on one hand, the noble gentleman that was William Turner ended their exchange. Bringing her to dizzying heights with just his kisses and hands, she was always left unfulfilled when he pulled away with a blush. His excuses drove her mad:  _ 'when this is all over and we get back home, when you're my wife, we can finish this.' _

A frown marred her face and she swallowed deeply trying to push down her desire from her rum-laced thoughts. His heart was thudding against her palms as they lay flat over his chest from her perched position above his lap, and the hardwood of the cabin floor was making her knees ache. The twinge of pain in her heart was slowly creeping back in as she remembered why Will had brought her here in the first place, and she heaved a disheartened sigh before opening her eyes and seeing his chocolate gaze filled with concern looking up at her.

Preparing for his rejection was starting to sober parts of her mind and heart, though the rest of the emotions were still cushioned, thankfully, in a fog of intoxication. Pressing against his chest with the flat of her palms she tried to rise, but his hands against her back held her in place. 

"Please," she groaned, unable to articulate the rest of her request.  _ 'I can't handle your rejection right now.' _

"'M sorry," he mumbled, their lips brushing as he spoke. He hadn't wanted to release her but as sense slowly leaked into his mind he realized that while he was in the mood for their night to continue down one path, Elizabeth may be thinking something else entirely. It wasn't as if he could have predicted any of her more recent decisions and he doubted that her future ones would be any clearer.

Will let his hands fall from her sides as she once more pressed against him as leverage to stand on two wobbling legs. She stepped away and her hand found the bedpost while she took a deep breath. She squeezed her eyes closed and heard him shuffle to his feet behind her.

Elizabeth felt an emotion other than sadness well up in her and turned to face him with a hand on her hip and a glare crossing her face. "Why do you do this?"

It was his turn to be unsure. "Why do I do  _ what _ , 'Lizabeth?"

"Every time we – we get close to…to anything, you reject me. Why?"

His hand found the opposite bedpost as he tossed her a wry grin. "This was you," he gestured between their two bodies with a loose hand. He looked away as he tried to regulate his breathing. "I – I didn't stop anything."

She was confused and it was apparent on her features. "You know what I mean." She wanted to be angry right now, and he couldn't stop her. Pain from learning her of her father's death had been replaced with desire which had then been replaced by nothing – so anger would suffice.

Will nodded, finally meeting her eyes. The next few moments were filled with silence as he tried to pluck his thoughts from his fuzzy mind. "Are we ever going home?"

His question was untimely and he knew so, but he asked it anyway. He saw the pain flash across her face and her arms crossed over her stomach in anger and defense. "Elizab'th…this whole – damn journey was to – to," he paused looking out the open window to the black sea around the Pearl. "We had the end planned…even if we didn't know how we'd get there."

"The end of what?" Her voice was soft but still hard as she willed her anger to stay and not give way to apathy.

"Port Royal – home. We were supposed to get married and then – then everything went…upside down." His voice quieted and he turned to look back at her. "We were always going to be somthin' else. Blacksmith," he gestured to himself before extending his hand palm-out toward her, "governess."

Another moment of silence passed between them as Will looked back out the windows, the lantern boats tiny specks on the black horizon. "He's gone, and I'm so sorry he is, love. But without him there…are we every going home?" His slur was almost gone, though present in some words more than others.

"No," she admitted, finally being honest.

"We're pirates, Elizab'th," he mumbled and turned from the dark window to look at his feet.

Will's voice deepened and turned gravely, his accent more pronounced, and it sent a shiver of excitement down her spine. His eyes traveled slowly up her lithe frame. "The only reason I ever turned you away or rejected anything too soon between us is in one of those little boats. His respect I worked not to tarnish as it was the hardest thing I'd ever earned." His honest revelation was punctuated by his stare as he looked over to her. His hands moved up and worked loose the buttons of his black vest and she followed it with stunned eyes as it landed on the floor behind him. With a slow step, he inched toward her.

"Look where we are, love," he ordered, Elizabeth breaking from his smoky stare to glance about at Jack's cabin before returning, "we're lost in the Sea of the Dead, surrounded by deep blackness, and we might not survive the return journey."

Breath caught in her throat and she realized her heart was pounding at his words which dripped like caramel from behind his lips as he took another slow step toward her with his hands undoing his belt. The holstered sword landed on the wood with a thud making her jump at the sudden sound. Her hands twisted together before her as deep brown seeped into her irises, desire flaring to life and spreading through her body with each pump of blood from her chest. She forgot why she had been angry.

"If – if this  _ is _ our last night together…I would spend it with you. But I won't push." He took another step toward her. "If you would rather spend this time on reflection and sorrow, I'll stop right where I stand."

Her only reaction was a tiny shake of her head, a few loose strands of hair falling down to frame her face.

The billowing deep red shirt was pulled from its tucked position inside the breeches that, without the belt, were hanging dangerously low on his hips. Elizabeth swallowed hard as he took one last step stopping inches away from her trembling frame. His hands were gentle against her skin as he cupped her cheeks and brushed her lips with a light kiss. It deepened slowly and his mouth moved softly against hers as if he was exploring her taste for the first time, his tongue brushing her lower lip as if asking for permission.

She acquiesced as her hands moved up to grasp the front of his shirt and step closer into the heat radiating from his body. The leather of her top was suddenly sweltering and she longed to have nothing but the cool sea breeze and his hands against her overheated skin. Moving her fingers from his chest to the laces at the front of her breasts she pulled and they loosened, the only thing holding the two sides across her chest the belt strapped around her waist.

Will's hands moved from her cheeks though his mouth still held her own, and she missed his touch for a moment until his fingers skimmed against the flesh of her stomach between the halves of the fabric. Pushing past they wrapped around her ribcage and pulled her completely against his body, the feel of her warm skin against his palms for the first time making them both moan into each other's mouths. Rubbing lightly against her skin were his calloused fingertips behind her ribs as his thumbs traced the lines of her abdominal muscles which jumped and twitched at the intimate contact.

Will's mouth smiled against hers at the sound of her belt and sword hitting the floor, her deft fingers making short work of the buckle as the newly freed top dangled openly against her legs. She slipped her hands underneath Will's billowing shirt and her fingernails skimmed against his muscles making him suck a breath against her mouth. Leaning away from her body for a moment he lifted and dropped the shirt in one smooth movement standing before her in only overly tight trousers and boots.

Fingertips explored every inch of his newly revealed skin, her eyes looking down and spotting a small healing scratch under his left collarbone. She pressed a sweet kiss over the ridge of skin making him smile. His hands moved north, up her sides to her arms as he pushed the leather-laden fabric off of her shoulders hearing it land with a whisper against the wood floor, a shuddering gust of breath cooling his neck as she squeezed her eyes closed at the feel of his skin against her bare chest for the first time.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and held him close while his hands fell to her hips and pulled her lower half in full contact with his. The hard bulge behind the laces of his pants pushed insistently against her stomach and a burst of excitement ran through her veins before settling in a wet pool between her legs.

Tilting his head down he fastened his lips against the column of her throat alternatively biting and sucking at the racing pulse point as her whimper spurred him on. Slipping his hands up from her waist to her ribs once more the pads of his thumbs brushed lightly against the roundness of the underside of her breasts prompting a sigh as she pressed her lips against his bronzed shoulder.

Elizabeth didn't realize they were moving until Will leaned against her upper body and she felt cool blankets beneath her. Their legs tangled over the edge of the bed as he half laid over her body, and instinctually her legs opened beneath him in accommodation.

Despite the fact that she'd never done any of this before, she had spent the last few months in the company of pirates and docked at pirate ports. Long nights sitting at dingy, wobbly tables as pirates of both sexes detailed, sometimes candidly, their carnal evenings, and Elizabeth had filed away any information that seemed relevant when and if she and Will ever got past the first stage of any evening.

Usually leaving with a blush at the laughter when those at the table found out she was "untouched", she'd head back to the ship and climb into her cot with an unsatisfied sigh, a restless sleep finding her many minutes later. All she knew is that the first time was supposed to hurt and that most women don't enjoy much of the sex they have. Of course, these were with dirty and unkempt pirates, not with Will Turner.

_ 'I may be a touch biased.'  _ The thought crossed her mind and a smile played at her lips for a moment until replaced with a gasp as his heated mouth surrounded her left nipple, tongue flicking against the now rock-hard bud as one of her hands dove into his hair while the other clutched the sheet at her side. Her hips lifted for a moment against his legs.

Despite the fact that his mouth was nibbling at her collarbone and his fingers were beginning to untie the laces of her breeches, her mind wandered as she thought over the events of the last few weeks. Days where the only thing shared between them were glances and curt cryptic words, and the many hours spent with Will thinking her heart had abandoned his in favor of Captain Jack's still made her wince.

"Will," she started, his mouth moving lower to her stomach making her pause to find the words as they vanished like a mist in her passion-induced haze.

"Yes, 'Lizabeth," he mumbled as his tongue dipped into the divot of her bellybutton, his fingers hooking into the band of her pants as he looked up at her with almost black eyes.

"I'm sorry," she sighed meeting his gaze and seeing his eyebrows rise as he ceased his gentle ministrations to rest his chin against her lower stomach. The fingers of his right hand still rubbed softly at the exposed flesh of her hip as he waited for her explanation.

Her eyes diverted to look straight to the wooden ceiling. His left hand absently ran a light circle over her left nipple feeling her body shudder beneath him as a soft sigh passed her parted lips.

"Of all the things that you should be thinking about right now, what has occupied your thoughts other than this moment?"

He spotted the wry grin she tossed upward as he pressed another wet kiss to her the flare of her hip just above the fabric around her waist.

"These past weeks have been so difficult because of my guilt. I'm sorry for treating you as I have." She brushed her fingers over his cheek as he tossed her a soft smile and ran his thumb across her nipple once more, seeing her back arch slightly in an attempt to force more pressure against her sensitive flesh.

"We've both earned the guilt we've endured these last few weeks. Now is when we rid the guilt."

She sat up slowly causing him to lean back and put his weight on one knee atop the downy bed with the other on the wood floor. Diving her fingers into the tied hair at the nape of his neck Elizabeth pulled him to her and slanted her mouth across his, smiling at the groan bubbling up from his chest.

Her other hand trailed down his stomach coming to the laces at his waist as her fingers brushed the straining hardness held back by the black cotton. He broke their kiss with a sharp intake of breath, closing his eyes as his head fell to her shoulder.

Elizabeth grew bold at his reaction to her light touch and proceeded to loosen the ties until her hand was able to fit between the strings. At that, Will moaned and pressed the palm of his hand into the bed to her left to hold himself up as his body tensed under her gentle exploration.

To Elizabeth, he was steel wrapped in velvet, and as her free hand massaged the taut muscles of his shoulder around his back her other fingers wrapped around his hardness. Thumb against the tip she swirled the moisture at the tip and heard the breath catch in his throat.

Will pushed her back while thrusting idly into her hand a few times before pulling away and standing tall at the edge of the bed looking down at the woman that had laid claim to his heart. Her eyelids were heavy over deep irises and her swollen lips were parted. Her breasts moved with each breath and as his hands finished untying the breeches he saw a soft smile play at her lips. He kicked off his boots and then leaned forward to pull hers off as well. Hooking his fingers at the edge of her hips he pulled down as she lifted her hips, sliding the black, Asian-style leggings off of her body and discarding them to the floor at his feet.

Tracing lines up her calves to her thighs he rose and took in the image of Elizabeth Swann lying before him in all her glory. She blushed under his intense gaze and closed her eyes as his hands moved to his own trousers, sliding them off to the floor and chuckling at her sudden propriety.

Elizabeth felt the bed shift to her right as his body settled next to hers, and though her eyes were closed she frowned in confusion. "Scoot up a bit," he murmured against her ear before placing a kiss to the side of her jaw.

She obeyed, her eyes still closed as she shivered a bit in anticipation. She lifted herself up and slid back until she was fully against the blankets, thankful that they were cool against her skin. Will propped his head on his hand and studied her face as tension clenched her jaw. He ran a fingertip down her arm, reinitiating contact despite the fact that all he wanted to do was grab her to bury himself inside her warmth.

"Why are you so tense, love?"

She cracked an eye and looked over at his cocked eyebrow and soft smile. "I just…I know it's supposed to hurt," she admitted.

He chuckled and set his hand palm down over the flat of her stomach, fingers softly trailing invisible lines on her skin. "Aye, but it won't. I promise."

Will's fingers moved lower and a finger delved into her belly button for a moment and the tension escaped her lips in the form of a sighing giggle. He tilted his head forward, still propped on his upturned hand, and pressed a soft kiss against her shoulder. Moving north with his mouth he licked at the pulse point against the column of her throat as his hand moved south, fingertips skimming the light curls at the juncture of her thighs. Her breath came in a soft gasp as his fingers slid past the curls and touched for the first time her delicate folds.

The moment the pad of his finger traced a circle around the button of nerves her hands clutched the blankets on each side of her hips and a soft moan filled the otherwise silent room, the occasional creak or groan from the Pearl reminding them both they were at sea on the calm waters. The sounds coming from her throat were like music to Will and he continued his gentle exploration of her femininity.

"Have you ever…experienced  _ this _ on your own, 'Lizabeth?" Her nod was his answer and his curiosity got the better of him. "Was I on your mind at the time?" She nodded again and an honest smile ghosted across her lips. "Tell me when you're close, love. Trust me," he saw the third nod and picked up speed against her nerve center while rising and settling between her legs, the limbs opening instinctually around his kneeling frame.

Her hips bucked against his hand and her lips seemed to be constantly forming a perfect 'O'. He leaned in and brushed his tongue against one of her nipples, her body arching and causing her wet center to brush against his straining erection. It was his turn to groan and he let his left arm fold at the elbow to brush his chest against hers. Her breathing was heavy and she opened her eyes for a moment to look up at him, his smile reassuring as he swirled a callused finger against her center, and the familiar tingling fire in her lower stomach forced her eyes closed once more, this time not from modesty.

"Will," she gasped as her left hand bunched she sheets up with white knuckles and the other grabbed his upper arm in a vice-like grip, her fingernails leaving crescent-shaped dents in his tanned skin.

The moment she tumbled off the first crest, a loud, sweet moan breaking past her lips he slowly pushed his hips forward and felt for the first time the perfect heat of her soft body as it contracted around him. He kept his finger busy at the swollen button for a few lazy passes and on the second crest of her orgasm he pressed in until he was as deep as he could go, his hand leaving her mound and trailing up her waist to hold her as close as he could. He hadn't been prepared for the sensation of her muscles contracting around him so tightly, and his breath was strained against her throat.

For Elizabeth, she'd deduced his plan and applauded him, though not audibly. The twinge of pain was overshadowed completely by the fact that he'd caused within her the best climax she'd had in her limited and admittedly self-administered sexual existence. As her mind crawled back from the cotton-filled chasm she realized that they were as close as they'd ever be – finally. Her arms moved up and wrapped around his back, hands settling over his muscled shoulder blades as her thighs wrapped around his hips.

Will stayed still giving her time to adjust as well as him a moment to push down the driving passion that was encouraging him to ravage her willing body like a pirate. He lifted his head and peppered soft kisses along her jaw to her chin before her lips parted beneath his for another dizzying kiss. His first thrust was slow, Elizabeth feeling a sense of loss as he pulled out and she couldn't help but tighten her legs around his legs as her hips moved upward to encourage him to return. As he pushed home a groan that started in his chest echoed in the room making her smile against his mouth as her tongue swept across his lower lip.

With each movement in and out she felt pleasure like no pirate damsel or whore had spoken of in any of the ports previously traveled. Her hands roamed his back, the scars from the whipping aboard the Dutchman mostly healed but still ridges against her fingers. He pulled his right arm back and cupped her breast as it filled his palm, his lazy thrusts making them both sweat and tremble.

Their eyes met for a moment and she set her hand against his cheek before pressing a kiss to his mouth. They were both thinking the same thing:  _ 'why on earth did we wait this long?' _

Breathy moans and passion-filled cries were his inspiration, and though he didn't want their evening to end, he felt heat balling up in his lower stomach as his body began to tense. He swallowed down the need to push harder and faster and kept their love-making languid and smooth.

Elizabeth clung to his arms riding the slow and gentle pace though she was now longing for him to lose himself and plunder her. She could feel tightness in his bicep as her other hand traveled into the small gap between their chests to press flat against his chest. The hard thumping against her palm made her smile against his mouth as their lips broke apart to pull much-needed oxygen into panting chests.

"You're holding back," she whispered. "Why?"

He frowned and opened his eyes, his hips stilling for a moment as he regarded his love with wide brown eyes. He was still lying slightly to her left in an attempt to keep from crushing her with his weight, and in a moment of pure honesty, his eyes conveyed that she was right, even if he didn't want to admit it vocally.

"What if I don't want this moment to end," he admitted feeling and hearing her chuckle beneath him. She flashed a wide smile and pressed a kiss to his chin before settling back against the coverlet.

"While this moment is indeed the first, it certainly will not be the last." Running her hands across his chest and slipping them beneath his arms around his sides, Elizabeth pulled his body over hers causing him to prop himself up straighter, both palms flat against the bed on each side of her head with fingers tangling in her long hair. "Don't hold back, Will."

He nodded and lowered his lips to hers in a breath-stealing kiss. Tongue sweeping across hers he pulled his hips up unsheathing before reentering with one swift, hard thrust. Pausing for a moment at the heat spreading from his groin to his flushed cheeks the sweet sound of a loud moan assaulted his ear. Their lips broke apart as she dug her fingernails into his back and he felt her legs slide up and hook over his hips causing him to sink slightly deeper into her warmth.

He squeezed his eyes closed and dropped his forehead to her shoulder before thrusting once more, the wood bed beneath them creaking. Fastening his lips to her throat he sped up his thrusts with her breathy encouragement. Her head tossed back and the elegant swan-like curve of her neck was assaulted by his lips, tongue, and teeth. He straightened over her and the only movement was their hips as he looked at the ecstasy written across every feature of her face.

She lifted her gaze and found his eyes, nearly black, looking down at her. "I love you," she whispered, Will smiling and leaning in to press his forehead against hers. Her hands moved down from their clutched spot over his shoulder blades to his waist as he moved in and out of her pliant body faster and harder, the bed beneath them sliding minutely on the wood floor of the cabin.

"Will…I – I'm - " He nodded, their foreheads still together as their lips brushed between gasps for air and the flutter of her internal muscles against his plunging arousal proved too be too much as they climaxed together, his seed splashing hot against her walls as her contractions milked him dry. Their cries filled the silent cabin and echoed out through the open windows of the Pearl and off the still, glass-like water surrounding the ship.

They lay gasping and unmoving, eyes closed and breaths mingling. Will's arms trembled as they continued to prop him up over her shaking form, and he folded at the elbow to take the pressure off of his shoulders bringing his heaving chest flat to hers. Pressing their cheeks together and peppering light kisses to her bare shoulder, he felt her hands move up from his waist to rest one palm against the other side of his face and the other around his back to feel his pounding heartbeat beneath her fingers.

Minutes passed slowly and only as their sweaty bodies began to chill in the night air his body softened and pulled from hers and they both felt empty at the loss of the intimate contact. The reverie was broken by a loud rattle of the doorknob and a pounding fist against the wood at finding said room locked.

"Oi! That better not have been what I think it probably was," Jack's slurred voice was muffled through the wood and Elizabeth couldn't conceal the giggle bubbling up from her chest. Will chuckled from above her before pushing up with his forearms and rolling to his left to flop onto his back.

"Serves him right," he muttered behind closed eyes as he tossed his arm across his face heaving a deep sigh, a permanent smile tilting his mustache upward.

"Jack?" Elizabeth questioned as they lay side by side, her head turning to study his happy features. "How do you mean?"

"For all the times he's called me a eunuch, our first time would have to be in _ his _ bed."

**…**


End file.
